Shadow RPG
Shadow RPG (Name is a work in progress) has been in development since November, 13, 2012. Dispite still being in early devolopment, the game has had a few alpha test releases, and has so far recieved rather positive feedback. The title is currently being worked on primarally by 2 people, Shadow_754, and Khasocontrol, as well as recieving more so minor aid by a variety of others. Gameplay The game plays much like an old school RPG, filled with monsters, side quests, dungeons, puzzles, and more! Storyline wise, the game utilizes verious unique plot nitches, giving it a fresh and unique feel. Althrough the storylline is serious at times, the game also highly promotes humor in verious styles, which can be especially seen while doing side quests. The game also promotes alot of other game references, seen in a large variety of forms. Countries Kargeth symbolizes tranquility, and has never seen too much troubble in its lazy atmosphere. Holfhaven is a small countery based entirely around goverment. Teria is rugged, with dence forests, steep clifts, and baren deserts. Serrigoth was once prosperous and ritch, but has since fallen to a beren and poor hobble. The currently unnamed countery has insisted to cut itself off from other civilization for generations, so little is known about it. Characters Main characters (Protagonists) Merric: Merric has spent the entirity of his life on Ridge Island off the coast of Kargeth. Since youth, Merric has been inspired by the epics' told of the great archsages' of yesterday, and so he began training in the magical arts at a young age. He is currently a mage in training, specializing in destruction spells. He can be kind and understanding, but also bold and strong-willed. Alyssa: Childhood friend of Merric. She is also training in the magical arts. One day, she is kidnapped by an unknown man, which is why Merric set's off on his quest in the first place. Maria: Maria came from a fortunate and wealthy family, and was raised in a town named Hosbrew Town near the southern coast of Kargeth, but she moved to Ridge Island to learn in the magical arts. She is tutored along side Merric, making them good friends. She practices healing magic, but she is also gifted in transformation magic, althrough she is completely unable to control it. Usually shy, she doesn't say much at first, but grows more confident over time. She looks up to Merric like a big brother, but she has also developed a slight crush on him, dispite him being completely oblivious to it. True: A master in the killing arts, True was born and raised in the countery Serrigoth. After many years of poor living conditions, True and her older brother decided to escape to Kargeth, but along their voyage, her older brother was killed by Terria soldiers. Feeling pity for Merric, and also anger for Terria, she decides to team up with Merric in order to save Alyssa. Solus: A masked sniper from a small village in Terria. He has a burning hatered of the warfair that has broken out, and will kill any suspicious characters seen near the village on sight. He cares not to speak when it is not nessesary, so his past is left mysterious. That mask of his must be hideing some sort of secret... Diana: A pirate from Serrigoth who loves to flirt. Her childhood was full of difficulty, and empty on money. After getting fed up with the unbearable conditions, she joined a band of pirates, and has loved every minute of it. She tend to use her charm to get anything she wants from her fellow pirates. She joins the group after aquiring a likeing for Merric. Etzel Etzel comes from the distant past, the age of technology (See timeline section). At the age of 18, the once metropolis era he grew up in began towering down apon him. Most of humanity was killed durring this time, but Etzel managed to survive, althrough he was gravely injored, and on the bink of death. After being found in his near dead state by a small band of survivers, they used what little technilogical recorces that was avalable to mechanically rebuild Etzel's body. Roughly 700 years has passed since that day, yet thanks to the technology that makes up the most of his body, Etzel still lives on. Etzel joins up with Merric to help prevent a reoccurrance of what happened in his era.